There For You
by Shlee Verde
Summary: First LotR Fic A missing scene from TT. While fleeing from orcs, Merry and Pippin are forced to realize the true depths of their friendship. NO SLASH. R&R No flames please.


THERE FOR YOU  
  
  
  
By: Shlee Verde  
  
  
  
Setting: In the Two Towers between Merry's and Pippin's escape from the orcs and their meeting with Treebeard.  
  
Summary: While fleeing orcs, Merry and Pippin are forced to realize the true depths of their friendship. NO SLASH - this story only demonstrates the brotherly love that these two hobbits share. I started writing it before I saw the movie (which is awesome by the way) and after I saw it I realized it doesn't really fit well in the movie-verse. So I think that this would be a missing scene from the book. Anyway, please read and review, but no flames - this is my first LotR fic.  
  
Note: I don't remember if Merry and Pippin still have their Lorien daggers when the orcs take them - I know that they still have a packet of lembas each and that the orcs had taken their swords. They had to receive the daggers for a reason, and the daggers are going to be important to my story so let's all pretend that I'm right and they had them. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merry and Pippin, I'm just borrowing them from Tolkien. I have to give them back in one piece.  
  
THERE FOR YOU  
  
He was running, faster than he had ever run before. He could hear his pursuers behind him, thrashing through the foliage. He could hear them cursing and grunting, bent on his capture. Curse those orcs.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck was afraid, really afraid. But his fear was not just for himself. Merry glanced over his shoulder making sure his companion was still behind him. He was. Good.  
  
If anything happened to his younger cousin, Merry would never forgive himself.  
  
The two hobbits ran, weaving through the trees of the dim forest. Merry was getting tired; despite the amount of trouble he had regularly gotten himself - and Pippin - into in the Shire and the proportionate amount of running involved, he had never run so hard or for so long. And although Pippin was a stronger runner than he was, he knew that his cousin was tiring as well.  
  
He quickly darted behind a large tree. He reached out, grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled him behind the tree, to stand next to him.  
  
The two cousins stood close together, breathing hard, not speaking, listening for the orcs that had been pursuing them.  
  
The woods around them were quiet.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
Merry looked down into his cousin's frightened green eyes. "Yes, Pip?"  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
Merry peered around the side of the tree. "I think so." He tugged on his cousin's hand, and began to walk. "Come on."  
  
*****  
  
The two hobbits had walked through the forest for several hours, growing more and more tired. Finally, they came upon a small clearing.  
  
"Let's rest here." Merry said beginning to walk towards a tree to lean against it.  
  
Pippin tugged him back, "You think we're far enough away from those orcs?"  
  
Merry shrugged, a little irritated by the question. "Sure. They won't come this far in here to look for us."  
  
"If you say so...," Pippin looked up at his older cousin's face and instantly remembered his cut. "Merry! You're hurt...." Pippin reached up to touch the wound gently.  
  
But Merry jerked out of his grasp. "Get off, Pip!" he snapped.  
  
He instantly regretted it.  
  
Pippin's eyes filled with hurt. He nodded slowly and quietly turned away from his cousin.  
  
Merry swallowed. He hadn't meant to hurt his cousin's feelings, but Pippin knew that Merry didn't like being fussed over. "Pip....", he started.  
  
"I'm really tired, Merry." Pippin was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from him, his back to him.  
  
Merry hesitated, but then decided to let it go. He knew Pippin needed sometime alone. They could talk later.  
  
"All right. I'm going to lay down for a bit. Then I might go look for berries or something; we're going to need some more food. I won't go far. Holler if you need me."  
  
Pippin shrugged, but did not respond.  
  
Merry shook his head and leaned against the tree.  
  
*****  
  
He didn't remember getting up, but here he was. Just out of sight of the clearing and looking for some food. Alone with his thoughts.  
  
Merry knew that he had screwed up. He had let his tiredness and fear get the better of him and had snapped at his younger cousin, hurting him. And Pippin had been hurting so much lately. He knew that Pippin was blaming himself for Gandalf's death. He had witnessed the death of two friends - Gandalf and Boromir - and had been a prisoner of war. And he - his best friend - had to go and make everything worse. Merry felt really bad; Pip was like the little brother he had never had and had always wanted.  
  
But Pip would forgive him, he always forgave Merry for being a fool of a Brandybuck. Just like he always forgave Pip for being a fool of a Took.  
  
Merry nodded to himself. They would be all right. They always were.  
  
At last Merry found some berries that looked recognizable, edible, and not poisonous. He filled his pockets with the small fruits, knowing that the small amount of lembas that they had left in their pockets would not be enough to satisfy his cousin's ever-present appetite.  
  
Merry had just started walking back to the clearing when a small cry of terror interrupted the quietness of the woods. A cry that sounded so familiar....  
  
Merry broke into a run.  
  
*****  
  
There were orcs.  
  
Four of them. Well, three. Pippin had managed to kill one of them with his Lothlorien dagger before the other three had overwhelmed him.  
  
But now those three were surrounding his younger cousin.  
  
And they did not look happy.  
  
Merry watched from the clearing, shielded by the underbrush. He wanted to interfere but couldn't, not wanting the orcs to kill both of them.  
  
But he had to save Pippin.  
  
He listened to the conversation, which was growing more and more frightening.  
  
"I'm going to ask one more time, Halfling. Where's your friend?" the orc snarled.  
  
"He's not here. It's just me," Pippin's eyes were scared, but his voice was firm; Merry almost believed the bold lie.  
  
But the orc did not apparently, as he immediately struck Pippin across the face, splitting open his cheek. Merry tensed, both in anger and fear for his cousin.  
  
"Liar! You tell me, you filthy thing," the orc drew a knife and held it level with Pippin's head, "tell me or I'll cut you."  
  
Pippin looked up - and Merry's heart broke, for Pippin's eyes blazed with pain, determination, and something else...Acceptance. Pippin was about to accept his death. 'No!' Merry thought desperately.  
  
"Who are you calling filthy?" Pippin asked quietly.  
  
The orc's eyes narrowed and he raised the knife to deliver the fatal blow. Pippin closed his eyes in anticipation.  
  
Merry couldn't stand it, he jumped out of the clearing. "No! No, wait! Here I am, just don't hurt him."  
  
Pippin's eyes had snapped open at the sound of his cousin's voice - and they now shone with fear for said cousin. "No, Merry! Run! Run, please!..."He was silenced as the orc dragged the knife across his throat.  
  
Pippin fell.  
  
Merry saw red. "NOOOOO!" he screamed, his voice ringing with denial, sadness, and most of all rage. Then he let that rage consume him.  
  
Merry didn't know how long it had taken or if he had been injured, he didn't really care. All he knew was that when he was finished, all three orcs were dead and his own Lorien dagger was in his hand, dripping with the black orc blood. But Merry didn't care about any of that either.  
  
All Merry cared about was the small figure laying motionless a few feet from him.  
  
Dropping the dagger into the dirt, Merry turned and ran to his cousin.  
  
He fell to his knew at the other hobbit's side. "Pip?" he called gently, his voice breaking. "Pippin?" he whispered. "Pippin, please..."  
  
He reached out a trembling hand and gently rolled his cousin on to his back.  
  
And he knew.  
  
He knew without even checking that Pippin was dead.  
  
His cousin's eyes were closed tightly, blood ran down his cheek from the cut and his throat....his throat was cut deeply, blood streaming from the wound.  
  
Merry shook his head, not believing what he saw. But it was true. Pippin was dead. His Pip. His little cousin that was like his brother. Dead.  
  
Eyes filling with tears, he pulled the cooling body into his arms, cradling it as he had done so many times when they were young.  
  
He could feel Pippin's blood staining his clothes, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that Pip was dead.  
  
Merry buried his face into Pippin's unruly light brown curls, sobbing hard. It didn't seem real.  
  
For even now Merry could hear someone calling his name in desperation and could feel someone shaking him very hard...  
  
*****  
  
"Merry!"  
  
A voice was shouting at him frantically, a note of panic creeping in. Merry instinctively wanted to respond to the familiar voice that he knew he couldn't possibly be hearing.  
  
"Merry! Merry, wake up! Please!" the voice was even more panicked now. Merry reluctantly opened his eyes, ready to accept that this was all just a figment of his overly hopeful imagination.  
  
And met a pair a familiar green eyes.  
  
The face he knew just as well as his own stared back at him, in great concern. "Merry! I was so worried; you were screaming and crying and I couldn't wake you..."  
  
So it had just been a dream. No, a nightmare. His worst nightmare.  
  
Pippin was still looking at him with great concern. "Merry, say something..please."  
  
Merry looked at his younger cousin. He was really here - he was alive. "Oh, Pip." Merry stammered, reaching out to stroke the younger hobbit's cheek.  
  
Pippin put his hand over Merry's and he intertwined the fingers of their other hands. "Merry, what's the matter?"  
  
Merry shook his head. Nothing was the matter, nothing could ever be the matter as long as he had his Pippin, his little brother.  
  
But then realization slammed into Merry.  
  
He jumped to his feet, pulling Pippin up with him. "Pip, we have to go."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just trust me, Pip. We can't stay here." He pulled his cousin with him as he ran through the forest, not letting go of his hand. He was not going to let his cousin out of his sight as long as they remained in this cursed forest.  
  
He knew that Pippin had no idea what was going on, that he didn't understand this sudden urgency. And yet he came without complaint, a confirmation of the faith that he had in his older cousin.  
  
Pippin would follow him anywhere, Merry knew that.  
  
The two ran further and further into the dense trees. Merry looked around frantically, they needed to hide somewhere - he had to make sure that Pippin was safe.  
  
He almost missed it - the tree was hidden partially behind some low brush. But Merry could just make out the small opening in the tree's side, near the ground, that signified that it was at least somewhat hollow.  
  
He pulled Pippin after him, running for the tree. Letting go of his cousin's hand briefly, he dropped to his knees and looked through the opening into the tree. There would be enough room for both Pippin and himself inside. The space was just tall enough that they could stand. And there were no animals currently occupying the tree.  
  
It was almost as if this place was made specifically for them.  
  
"Pippin, inside," the younger cousin shot him a questioning look, but did as he was told; he dropped to his knew and crawled through the opening. Merry followed and pushed the brush so that it covered the opening.  
  
The two hobbits stood and pressed themselves against the wall of the tree- cavern they were in.  
  
"Merry? What are...?"  
  
"Ssh." Merry hissed gently.  
  
Soon after, both hobbits tensed hearing heavy, stomping footsteps coming towards them.  
  
Carefully, Merry leaned forward peering around the brush. Orcs. Four of them. Stomping around the forest, sniffing the air. Searching for them.  
  
Merry jerked back quickly. He felt a small hand slip into his and looked at his cousin; Pippin's scared green eyes met Merry's frightened blue ones. Pip squeezed his hand and gave him a small timid smile. Merry smiled nervously back.  
  
Suddenly, one of the sets of footsteps came closer, crushing the underbrush outside. The orc was right outside the tree. Both hobbits tensed, their hands clenched in a death grip.  
  
They could hear the orc sniffing the air outside, smelling them, their sweat, their fear.  
  
Merry pulled Pippin into a hard embrace, if this was to be their last moment together, he wanted to die holding his brother of the heart. Pippin gripped him tightly, resting his head against Merry's shoulder. Merry knew his younger cousin understood. He gently rested his head against his cousin's soft curls.  
  
But impossibly, no growl of triumph came. No quick sword thrust ending both of their lives in a brief flash of pain. In fact as both cousins listened, waiting for their doom, the orc moved away grunting to himself. There were a few grunts and growls outside and then the sound of stomping feet moving away.  
  
Then all was still.  
  
"Are they gone?" Pippin's voice was quiet, partly muffled by Merry's shoulder.  
  
"I think so." Merry gently pulled away from his younger cousin. "Wait here."  
  
Merry walked towards the opening, and very cautiously he peered out.  
  
All he saw was the empty clearing, and the setting sun. Had it really been almost a day since they had escaped?  
  
"They're gone." Merry reported to his younger cousin. "But let's rest here tonight. Just in case they decide to keep looking for us."  
  
Pippin nodded; he sat down and leaned against the inside of the tree. Merry sat across from him. For a moment they were both silent.  
  
Then Pippin spoke, "Merry?"  
  
"Yes, Pip?"  
  
"How did you know? About the orcs, I mean."  
  
Merry was quiet for a moment. He didn't really want to talk about the nightmare, for that would mean having to relive those emotions - the fear, the sadness, and the anger. But he knew that he had to tell Pippin about it. But before he could say anything, Pippin beat him to it. "It was your nightmare wasn't it?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You scared me you know. I woke up and you were screaming; you had tears running down your face, and you wouldn't wake up. It must have been one horrible nightmare." Pippin's look was both compassionate and inquiring.  
  
Merry sighed, "It was my worst nightmare." And Merry told him about it.  
  
He told Pippin everything. He reminded him about their argument before they had fallen asleep. He told him about hearing his screams and watching the orcs hurting him. He told him about jumping into the clearing - "Then....they killed you Pip. They slit your throat. And I couldn't do anything, I couldn't stop them. I lost you, Pip. My best friend, my brother. I wasn't there for you." Merry was sobbing now. "And the last words you heard from me were so harsh...." Merry's voice broke and he swiped at the tears rolling down his face.  
  
Pippin was still for a moment and then he quietly crawled across the small space between them and wrapped his arms around his cousin. Merry tensed for a moment then wrapped his arms tightly around the younger hobbit and buried his face into his shoulder.  
  
After a moment, Merry whispered, "Pip?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
Pippin was quiet for a moment. Then he pulled back from his cousin slightly, rested his hands on his shoulders. Pippin then forced Merry's blue eyes to meet his green ones. "Of course I know that. That's the one thing I have been certain of in this whole mess.  
  
"Merry, all my life you have been there for me, teaching me important stuff like how to run, and swim, and climb trees....and how to play the best pranks in all the Shire." He smiled when Merry gave a weak chuckle. "You have always been there, Merry. Always. You're my older brother; I know you won't let anything happen to me. And even if it does, it won't EVER be your fault."  
  
Merry nodded slowly. "You know, speaking of fault...Gandalf's death wasn't your fault, Pip." His eyes while still teary, they dared his cousin to argue with him.  
  
Pippin nodded, "Yeah, I know. I really do. Its just hard to accept that, to let go of the guilt." He looked at Merry, "Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
Merry nodded, "Yes."  
  
Both hobbits were silent for a moment, content just to be with each other, to know that they were together, that they were both alive.  
  
Merry sighed, "Pip...I'm sorry...for before."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Merry looked at his cousin, "Forgive me?"  
  
Pippin laughed, "Don't I always?"  
  
Merry shook his head in amusement. He stopped when Pippin gently brushed the dirty blond curls away from his forehead. He tensed as Pippin's gentle fingers examined the healing cut, but said nothing.  
  
Finally Pippin sat back down against the wall, next to Merry.  
  
"Well, what's the diagnosis Healer Took?"  
  
Pippin smiled, "You'll live."  
  
Merry snorted. "You're kidding. I couldn't figure that one out all by myself."  
  
Pippin gave Merry a tired grin. He rested his head against Merry's shoulder. Merry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin murmured tiredly.  
  
Merry leaned his cheek against Pippin's head and closed his eyes. "Hmmmm?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
Merry gave a tired laugh. He pressed his lips into the light brown curls, kissing the top of his brother's head. "I know, Pip. I know."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well, there you have it - my first LotR fic. i hope you all enjoyed it. you know, when i think about it the dagger thing isn't really important cause its part of a dream sequence, but i am trying to be faithful to Tolkien and this is a missing scene from Two Towers. please review and try to be nice. love, Verde :) 


End file.
